Meinu
Biograpghy Meinu was trained to be a spy and seduce her enemy Lord Dong/Emperor Dong with the help of her father. As she and he came to work for Lord Dong; as a dancer to dance for his amusement. Their plans were to cause a drift between him and Ru Baye. And Lord Dong caught a word on this and caught her father; try to force him to tell who he was working for. Her father never spoke as he was murder in prison and his body was burn in front of the people. Showing how if they betray him and this would happen. Meinu grew to hate her lord but felt horrible letting her father died in vain. Lord Dong/Emperor still felt anger toward her father, he called for her in his chamber one night. And ask her to dance for him. Leaving no choice as she was in mourning having no energy left in her body. Dance for him, he called the guards to have her stripped naked and be raped over and over for four hours. This left her scarred for life; all she wanted was revenge and to see him dead. She would finish the plan and carry them take Lord Dong down herself. She asked Ru Baye can she be his student. Ru Baye was warily at first but agreed that she wouldn't leave his side at all. Since he too, doesn't trust his father-in-law, Lord Dong. She even earn the title "The Brightest Beauty" As her beauty would brighten the sky whenever she enters a room, everyone would feel the room gotten lighter. This title was given to her by King Dong, the son of Lord Dong. Character Information Weapons Type Her weapon is metal claws is base off of Japan tekko-kagi's protruding metal claws could be used for scraping and striking. The claw allowed users to slash and defend with natural hand motions. With proper technique, even katana could be ensnared, disarmed or broken. She is more like offense and defense, just more defense. Name Meaning Meinu means "Bitch" or "Dog" in japanese. But also in Chinese it means "Beauty" or "Belle"; "Fair". Zhauge Jian and Xiapiye always called her a bitch because of her attitude with them. Lord Dog pretty much treated her like a dog for his own sick game. Character Designs She was base off one of the four beautites in the three kingdom, Diaochan. And Meinu is actually considers one of the top beauty of Hianov, she have the standard beauty. Slender built and large bust, Oval shaped head. She is an Courtesan for Emperor Zhou of Hianov. When he was alive. She is a native to Zhou County. Her theme is conisit of flowers and purple. As Purple also represents meanings of wealth, extravagance, creativity, wisdom, dignity, grandeur, devotion, peace, pride, mystery, independence, and magic. Which she represent devotions and extravagance, wealth due to her family. Her clothing are a mixer of fantasy and chinese of the han dynasty. But mostly fantasy, her clothing are loose at the bottom that she can move around. Sort like a dancer. Quotes 1. "I'm quite graceful on the battlefield.." 2. "I am my master student! I know how to fight on the battlefield" 3. "I can't help to wonder am I good enough to fight alongside with him..." 4. "I'm highly reliable.." 5. "You bring out the beauty in me." Extra ✿She is in love with Ru Baye but its only one sided. ✿ Has a cousin, that resemble her a lot! That can be passed off as twins. ✿ She was gang-raped by her previous lord of Zhou, Lord Dong. Gallery Meinu.png diachan_chibi_commission_by_generalsin-d9f6hkp.gif|link=http://generalsin.deviantart.com artrade_one_sided_crush_by_sailorenergy-da69lrw.png|Joke about Meinu having a crush on Ru Baye|link=http://sailorenergy.deviantart.com ych___for_yuriihime_by_yunita32-d9vl7lq.png|link=http://yunita32.deviantart.com Category:Female Category:Zhou Category:Single Category:Bi-Curious Category:Heterosexual Category:Netural Category:Dancer Category:Fighter Category:Courtesan Category:Adult Category:Alive